


God Complex

by bog_rosemary_afterdark (bog_rosemary)



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kink Negotiation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, did you forget harley has a ph.d? i didn't, gratuitous references to jean rhys's wide sargasso sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bog_rosemary/pseuds/bog_rosemary_afterdark
Summary: The job in Gotham was supposed to be simple. Just for the evening, Wonder Woman would help out Batman as they infiltrated some abandoned building in the middle of the city, supposedly taken over by Gotham's recurring villains. All they had to do was disperse them, arrest any that they could, and make sure they didn't plan to join forces to take over the city.Diana didn't really expect to be stuck with Harley Quinn, of all people, alone at the bottom of a deep pit, with no one coming to rescue them for awhile.There's precious little to do except talk, and see where that leads.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Harleen Quinzel, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	God Complex

_ “She tell me in the middle of all this you start calling her names. Marionette. Some word so… That word mean doll, eh? Because she don’t speak. You want to force her to cry and to speak.” _

\- Jean Rhys,  _ Wide Sargasso Sea _

  
  
  
  


No one was going to come for them for another forty five minutes. Unfortunate, considering that Diana was stuck with  _ the _ most annoying person on the planet. On many planets. Maybe all of the planets. 

“Just wondering, of course, but have you ever really thought about how this rope would be perfect for some BDSM?” Harley Quinn asked. “We know people always tell the truth under it. Imagine someone telling you how much they  _ really _ want it. Totally vulnerable. Confessing all their deepest desires and kinks.”

“I haven’t done BDSM in a while,” Diana said, keeping her voice tight and dismissive. Her hold on the end of the rope didn’t help her at all. “The lasso doesn’t come into it.”

“Sounds like someone’s repressed.”

Diana clenched her teeth. She made it a point to not hate people, but she  _ hated _ Harleen Quinzel. She hated fighting her, she hated it when she let her slip away; she  _ really _ hated it when she got her all wrapped up in her Lasso of Truth, all alone, without having anything to do but talk for  _ forty five minutes. _

“I am  _ not _ repressed.”

“Ah, what I would give to be the lucky girl to take Wonder Woman home,” Harley sighed. She rocked slightly back and forth, probably lost in some fantasy, her wide eyes staring past the dim grey walls of this deep, boring hole. “Get in trouble, get tied up… oh, wait, I am!”

Feeling her hope dying, Diana hopped slightly, trying to get any lift at all. The hole was too deep and too isolated for any air to really circulate, but that didn’t mean Diana wouldn’t drive herself insane trying to get  _ out. _

Harley watched with satisfied glee. “That desperate to escape little old me?”

Because she was still holding the lasso, Diana was compelled to say “Yes,” but she didn’t  _ want _ to. That was mean, and although she hated Harley Quinn, she made it a point to be nice to everyone. 

“Do you hate me, Wondie?”

Diana ceased her actions and turned to face Harley. She knew exactly what the lasso was going to make her say, but she was so tired of this woman’s incessant innuendos and general teasing that she leaned all the way into it. 

Understandably, she was  _ very  _ surprised when what came out of her mouth was, “I  _ don’t _ hate you!”

They were both surprised at that. Surprise on Harley Quinn looked comical; her eyebrows shot straight up, her mouth squished into a tiny circle at the bottom of her face, and she looked up at Diana with wide eyes. 

“Wow,” Harley said, the first to break the silence. “Ya sure about that?”

“I don’t hate you,” Diana said, as much to convince herself of the words as it was the lasso compelling her. “I don’t… but I want to do terrible, terrible things to you.”

See, the thing is the words  _ had _ to be true. Diana had fought with gods and monsters that answered to the compel of the rope; she herself had fallen out of the habit of lying just because it was far too painful for her to resist the divine lasso. It just didn’t make sense. She  _ did _ hate Harley Quinn. 

“Oh, describe them to me,” Harley said, a wide grin forming on her face. “Tell me all of the bad things you want to do.” She was wiggling again, as if she was  _ excited. _

“I want to ruin you,” Diana began, the words pouring out of her. She stared deep into Harley’s eyes, wondering if they were making her tell the truths she didn’t know. Not the lasso, but those… depths. “I want to slap you, step on your comical little face with my boot and make you lick it. Tie you up and throw you around. Spank you, punish you like the little brat you are. Did the Joker ever do that to you?”

“Oh, yeah, but his punishments weren’t sexy,” Harley said immediately. It was as if she  _ wanted _ the truth to come out between them. “He’d just ignore me if I was bratty, so he ignored me a lot.”

“Sounds like a shitty ex.”

“Oh,  _ yes,” _ Harley said, her voice laced with venom. “Was your ex that shitty?”

Any thought of Steve pained her, but especially now, it seemed to lance straight through her. She didn’t want to face him in her mind at the same time her mind was exploring all of the things she wanted to  _ do  _ to the villain in front of her. 

“He wasn’t,” Diana confessed. “We parted on pretty good terms.”

“Oh, you still feel pretty bad about it, huh,” Harley said, injecting sympathy in her voice. “You feel like  _ you’re _ the shitty ex. Oh, I see. You let your work take over your life, and there wasn’t any room for old Stevie anymore, right? He broke it off with you, and kept telling you that it wasn’t either of your guyses faultses, but you can’t help but feel like if you managed your time better, were stronger, were able to do your job better, you’d have more time to spend with him, right? That’s not true, by the way. You would’ve found a way to keep working. You’re pretty great already! You defeat bad guys, like,  _ blam, pow, skadoosh,  _ and they’re goners! There’s not really ways  _ you _ can be faster and stronger, ‘specially since you’re fighting, like, gods and monsters and all that cosmic, Lovecraft bullshit. Listen, what I’m saying is that you two grew apart. You prioritized something different in your life — that’s totally valid, by the way, for some people work is the most important thing in life and that’s a valid way to feel — and didn’t support the relationship as much as you felt you should have. Well,  _ I _ think you  _ did _ support the relationship as much as you should have. It took that inequality of effort for you both to realize that your relationship wasn’t going to work. I’m proud of you for breaking it off so ambivalently, though I suppose since you’re a superhero you kind of have to.  _ My  _ breakups are something of legend.”

Silence settled into the hole again. Diana just kind of blinked at Harley. 

“I have a doctorate in psychology, you know,” Harley said, giving Diana a look that said  _ you should know this? _ “I mean, moot point when you’re pretty bonkers yourself, no one’s ever gonna hire me  _ again, _ but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a Ph.D in motherfuckin’ reading a bitch.”

“You talk a  _ lot.” _ It was all Diana could think to say. 

She was  _ mostly _ right. Diana had had to be the grown-up and end it between her and Steve, but Steve had been sending her those sad puppy eyes for several weeks before their talk. The rest was uncomfortably accurate. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Diana decided, turning her back on Harley. Just as quickly she turned back, because it  _ did _ matter, and there were worse ways to spend the next forty-whatever minutes than directing Harley to say what Diana wanted her to tell her. That, and the lasso had zapped her for telling an unintentional lie. “Why’d you break up with the Joker, then?”

Harley’s wide smile, which had found its place on her face through her whole rant, slowly slipped away as she looked up at Diana. Not threateningly, not in a threatening way, but… as if, when she forgot to consciously smile, she didn’t. 

“People go through phases, Wondie,” Harley told her. “There is no permanent state of the self. Joker’s evolved through his life, as much as he would like to deny it. He’s found an object of obsession in the Batty vigilante, and their relationship feeds off each other in an incredibly, outwardly destructive way, but it works for them to be obsessed with each other to distract themselves from the trauma of their pasts. I go through phases, too. They stick to me. Each layer of them.

“Somewhere, deep in my mind, I’m always falling into that vat of acid,” Harley told Diana, her voice low and serious. “I’m always choosing to become the Harlequin, Puddin’s little… marionette. I’m always choosing to fall under his control. That phase of my life sticks to me, right under my ribs as if it’s some thick soup, you know what I mean? For the most part I’ve moved on with my life. I’ve evolved into an independent state of being, but that doesn’t mean I’m not at risk of falling into obsession with someone else if the chance arose… Anyway, that’s why I broke up with the Joker; we evolved apart and I realized he was shitty!”

“Huh,” Diana said. She stretched her legs out and sat down; the silence was marginally less uncomfortable than the stretches of Harley psychoanalyzing anything that moved. 

“Feels like we’re regular girl friends now, talking about our exes,” Harley mused. “Ya think Domino’s will deliver down here? We could have a sleepover, paint each other's nails, it would be fun right? I pin ya for red nails with the ring finger sparkly gold, it would go well with your whole outfit. I do purple on my left hand and blue on my right since I have this bottle of sparkle that’s blue and purple, and I put black nail polish on my ring finger and paint the sparkle on that and my index fingers. Though it sucks when I have to fight since the polish gets chipped real easy. You ever have that problem?”

“Yeah, and having to keep them short all the time in case they get caught and rip,” Diana said. “I tend not to paint my nails for that reason. It’s a pain in the ass and no one cares if I do or not anymore.”

“Oh, I keep my nails short for more reasons than just  _ that,” _ Harley said, everything about her bursting with pride at the innuendo. Diana just scoffed. “Hey, since we’re friends and everything now, ya mind if I call ya Di?”

Were they friends? Diana wanted to say they weren’t, but the lasso, despite not having a face or the ability to make expressions, fixed her with a firm glare. She settled with, “I do mind.”

“Aw, that’s no fun.”

Diana shook herself. They  _ weren’t _ friends; they were enemies, on opposite sides of the battlefield. Diana was stuck with babysitting duty while they waited for someone to get them out of this stinky hole, but that didn’t mean she was friends with her charge. “We’re not friends, Harley.”

“I don’t know, I feel a connection,” Harley said, but she was obviously more subdued. “Was I right about the nail color?”

“... yeah.”

They sat in their awkward silence again, Diana lost in her thoughts. The thing was… she didn’t really  _ have _ many friends. Work was very strictly separated from personal life for most superheroes, so while Wonder Woman could say Batman and Superman and the rest of the Justice League were her trusted partners, that didn’t mean Diana Prince was super close with Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. They’d meet up for drinks at Bruce’s mansion every so often, but they couldn’t exactly be seen in public together. Why would Bruce Wayne be just hanging out with some reporter fellow and a reclusive art historian? Was she even supposed to be an art historian now? Was she still a government operative? Law enforcement agent was the appropriate term, she knew. But was that her civilian identity? Did her civilian identity have a civilian identity? Who was she, wrapped up in all of these… layers?

“You can call me Leenie,” Harley said suddenly. The silence shattered into tiny, miniscule pieces, scattered into the non-existent breeze, and Diana jumped with absolutely none of her super-fast reflexes to help her. 

_ “What?” _

“I  _ said, _ you can call me Leenie,” Harley repeated. “If I’m gonna call you Di. We can have little nicknames for each other, it’ll be cute! But I guess you wouldn’t be the  _ only _ one who calls me that… My daddy used to call me Meanie Leenie. It made me feel like shit so I guess you can call me that too.”

“I’m not going to call you Leenie if it makes you feel like shit,” Diana said, almost offended. 

“No, I’m not doing it to hurt myself,” Harley said with a little laugh. “I’ve been trying to associate the name with something more positive. Like I tried to call one of Ivy’s plants Leenie, but she already names all of ‘em and gets pretty territorial with it, so no luck. I knew I wanted to name my hyena Brucie after that Wayne fella I used to go to med school with, and I don’t have any room in my life for more pets so no luck there either. I tried to make one of those bracelets with the plastic beads with the letters on ‘em to spell out Leenie, but… it didn’t feel the same. So you can call me Leenie! My other friends are too used to calling me Harley, and it’s not like I can call  _ them _ Leenie. I respect people’s preferred names.”

“That’s very good of you.”

“Yeah, I might rob someone blind but it’s not because they’re not using the pronouns someone told ‘em they should have. It’s probably because they have something I want. Do you respect people’s preferred names and pronouns, Di?”

“Of course I do, trans rights are human rights. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Great to hear it. Don’t worry, I’m mostly a girl. But I would prefer you call me Leenie. As long as I call ya Di.”

“Fine,” Diana said. She pretended to grumble, but… it was almost nice, having a private nickname for someone else. And it was  _ very _ nice being given a nickname by that same someone. “Alright, Leenie.”

“Yay,” Harley squeed, rocking back and forth again. “Ok, so, Di, now that you hate me a little less, do you still want to  _ ruin _ me?”

“Very muchly so,” Diana immediately said. “Maybe even more so. It’s better when there’s trust involved.”

“Oh, interesting. Do you trust me?”

“More than I did before we were fighting. It means a lot that you opened up to me, Leenie. I really appreciate it.”

“Aw, I gotta do that more, then. If it makes you want to…”

Their eyes met again. 

“Finish that sentence,” Diana murmured. 

“If it makes you want to fuck me,” Harley said. Her eyes had gone dark, and were even deeper now than they had been before. Diana almost worried that she would fall into them and never be able to climb out again. Maybe that had been what happened to Harley. Maybe that was why Steve hadn’t worked out. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Not here, but… yes,” Diana said. She knelt down next to her, finally taking the weight off of her feet. How long had she been standing, how long had they been talking? How much time did they have alone? “I can do a lot to you here,  _ so _ much, but I can’t fuck you here.”

“No straight-up exhibitionism? Noted. I didn’t think so; your public image is much too important to you. Maybe it would be fun to think about in theory, but there’s always something in the back of your mind that’ll take the fun out of it if you were actually going to do public sex. I’m not that into it either.”

“Tell me what you  _ are _ into.” Diana’s voice was firm, commanding; Leenie shivered when she heard it, and Diana could see her thigh muscles tense. 

“Ah, you know I love spilling my guts, Di. What am I into… mm, I love it when I get put in my place. Dom the shit out of me. I want things to happen to me, instead of making them happen… but I don’t mind working for something I  _ really _ want. Slap me around all you want, spank me, call me names  _ and _ praise me. Tie me up in a pretty way. I want to be on display, but I don’t want to be shrink-wrapped or all up in leather like Catwoman, you know? Harnesses and ropes are just fine, but don’t put me in a bodysuit. Don’t change my body. Only I can change my body. A little role play is always welcome, but I don’t think we really need any of that between us, hm? Aw, shit, I love it when I don’t get what I want right away. I’ll beg so prettily for it, but  _ don’t _ give it to me. I love the feeling right before I cum. I want to stay there as long as possible before I fall.”

“Obviously we are not going to get to all of that today,” Diana said. She had stared at Harley as she listed off her kinks, watching the reactions from just  _ thinking _ about them. Diana loved to watch reactions. She loved to pamper someone, to treat them just right and watch them fall apart from how good it felt. If Harley twisted and grinned with bitten lips at just the thought of what she liked, then what did she do when it actually happened? 

Diana wanted to  _ know. _ She wanted to know everything about Harley; what made her squirm, what her hands would feel like buried in Diana’s hair. How her thighs would feel clamped around her head. 

She touched one of them, one of those thighs; Harley was terrifyingly lean, and her thighs were no different, but they were firm with corded muscle and covered in fishnet stockings. Diana rested her fingertips on the cool skin, and listened as Harley sucked in a shuddering breath. 

“Do you want this?”

_ “Yes, _ oh my god  _ yes _ I want it so much, fucking ruin me you beautiful woman.” The words escaped her in a rush, and Diana watched with interest as Harley’s eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back. “Yes I said yes I will Yes.”

That ticked all of Diana’s boxes. Enthusiastic, uncoerced (mostly), unquestionably truthful. Maybe the lasso  _ was _ useful in the bedroom. She couldn’t help but smile, and the smile couldn’t help but smirk, and the smirk couldn’t help but be sadistic.

She lightly ran her fingertips up Harley’s thigh. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“More than  _ anything _ right now,” Harley groaned. “More than I want to get out of this stinkin’ hole, more than I want a egg sandwich with cheese, more than I wanna listen to nineties ballads and cry over Puddin.”

“Did he ever do this to you?” Diana mused, spreading her hand over the join of Harley’s thigh and waist, letting her other hand mirror it. 

“No,” Harley gasped, “never. Di, I don’t wanna talk about him,” she whined. “Don’t make me talk about him.”

“Of course, Leenie. You don’t have to talk about him.” The tight skin of Harley’s neck tempted Diana like nothing else. Half of it was covered by those awful collars and necklaces she wore, but with her head tilted back, Diana could  _ very _ easily nip at it, pulling color up almost immediately. 

“Ah fuck, yes, I love neck kisses.” Harley tilted her head to the side, giving Diana even more territory to cover. She found a place at the corner of Harley’s jawline and suctioned onto it, kissing and biting in equal amounts as Harley moaned for it. Her hands pressed into Harley’s thighs and rolled up and down, half-heartedly massaging before Diana decided to dip into her inner thighs. Harley jolted with a gasp. 

Diana detached. “Sensitive?”

“Mhm, fuck yes I am, that toxic waste should’a made my nerve endings fizz out but instead they’re always on fire. I love it. Make me feel it, Di.”

Diana didn’t want instruction, so she squeezed the soft insides of Harley’s thighs harshly. Upon letting go, she slid her fingers up, sneaking them underneath the hems of her shorts. 

“You always wear such short shorts,” she mused. “Don’t your thighs chafe? Do you ever get cold?”

“Yes and yes, but it’s the fashion of it all,” Harley murmured. “You’re one to talk, Di, do you even wear anything under that skirt?”

“I do, biking shorts, they don’t peek out and no one’s brave enough to flip Wonder Woman’s skirt to see them.”

“Oh, that must be nice. I’m terrified to wear skirts, it feels like everyone’s getting their rocks off just lookin’ at me sometimes, with what I wear even now.”

“These slivers of clothing?” Diana murmured. “I like it. You’re unafraid to show everyone what your body is. I kind of regret my outfit, but it’s a uniform. People recognize it.”

“That’s an advantage of not being a superhero,” Harley said. “We don’t want to be recognized. We take on all sorts of masks and outfits. I can be as fanciful as I want. Will you get on with it?”

Diana frowned slightly, and gave Harley’s thigh a firm slap. “Is that any way to talk to me?”   
  


“No, I’m sorry,” Harley said, her breath shuddering once more. “Oh, please.”

“Please what?” Diana asked, teasing her lips along the broad expanse of Harley’s neck. “I need words, baby girl.”

Harley groaned at the nickname. “Please, I want you to hit me again. It felt so good. Please tease me. I don’t want to rush this.”

Diana didn’t want to rush it either. She bit the firm leather of Harley’s collar, wishing she could rip it off with her teeth to get at the rest of her neck, but withdrew with another smack to the inside of Harley’s other thigh. “Like that?”

She could see Harley’s mouth fall open, the fluttering of her closed eyelids betraying how turned on she was.  _ “Yes. _ Oh, yes, just like that. Will you do it again?”

“If you’re good,” Diana told her. “Will you be good for me?”

“I don’t know,” Harley said. “Everything changes so quickly. I’ll be good one moment and bad the next. I want to be good, Di. I want you to hit me because I’m good.”

That was a little fucked; Diana usually considered hits and spanks to be punishment. Harley liked it too much, though, and that flipped everything upside down. But she didn’t want to think about it too hard just now; instead, she let her fingertips trail lightly over the middle seam of Harley’s shorts. The sound that came from her was unreal; short and high-pitched, and her thighs trembled for it. Diana pressed down on the thigh she continued to hold to keep her still. 

“Can I rip these tights?” she asked. 

“God, I don’t give a fuck, I want you to,” Harley panted. “Big ol’ hole. I’ll pretend it was thigh chafe but I’ll know it was you, Di. I’ll always remember.”

Fuck, Diana wanted that. She wanted Harley to always remember this.  _ She  _ wanted to remember this, though she was sure the shame would come in the morning; doing it with a villain? An enemy? But she couldn’t imagine stopping now. Only if Harley wanted them to stop, and Harley did not want them to stop. 

Once Diana had the first button on Harley’s short, striped shorts unpopped, it was almost impossible to not just rip them open and throw them to the wayside. Even with an enormous amount of self-control, Diana had those shorts off in less than a second, making Harley gasp with the roughness of the action. She wore lemon yellow briefs underneath; for some reason, Diana almost expected a thong, but she also knew how annoying they were when fighting. There wasn’t even any lace on them, but they shone under the dark lacing of the fishnet stockings. 

Diana promptly tore open the stockings. They were nothing to her; barely even tissue. Harley made a choked noise and shuddered violently. 

“Did you just cum?” Diana whispered, her hands frozen on the suddenly freed expanse of Harley’s thighs. “Leenie?”

The lasso must have compelled her to answer truthfully, because her face contorted from a peaceful, lax expression into a short-lived grimace. “I did, I’m so sorry… I can come again, I promise.  _ Please _ let me.”

“That was bad of you,” Diana told her. “You should have waited for permission.”

“I’m sorry!” Harley gasped. She opened her eyes again, and stared up at Diana with a pleading expression. “Oh, please don’t stop.”

“Why did you cum?” Diana still didn’t move, just rested her fingers on the hem of Harley’s panties. 

“You’re so strong, you tore through my tights like they were nothing,” Harley gasped out. “I get worked up by the littlest things, Di, you’ve been teasing me and the thought of you being  _ able _ to throw me around was too much, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Diana murmured, trailing her fingertips lower and making Harley shudder. “You can make it up to me by sitting here and taking what I’m going to give you. Ok? You’re going to take all of it.”

“Oh, fuck yes I will,” Harley cried. “Everything, Di, I promise.”

“Good, baby girl,” Diana said, letting a triumphant grin cross her face. “Remember that.”

“Yes, please, I will.” Harley sounded so desperate when she begged; Diana wondered if she always sounded like this, or if it was just her that made her act like this. How long had Harley been lusting after Wonder Woman? Or did she lust over Diana? Was this a real-life fantasy, or just… convenient? How long had it been since either of them had gotten laid?

“Come on, please, Di,” Harley said, rolling her hips up into Diana’s stilled fingers. “Do you know how close you are?”

“Yes,” Diana said, because the lasso made her. She slipped her fingers down that extra inch to the spot that made Harley’s back arch and her eyes squeeze shut.  _ “Hold it,” _ Diana hissed. She kept her fingers pressed against the spot, uncaring of how Harley squirmed under her. “Hold it, Leenie. Don’t you dare come.”

“I’m not, I’m not, I won’t,” Harley babbled. “Ah…!”

“You’re so cute like this,” Diana murmured. She quickly dove in for one last kiss to Harley’s exposed neck before bending down to press a kiss to Harley’s inner thigh.

“Ah! Di, yes, please, I want you to think I’m cute. I want you to think I’m beautiful.”

“I do,” Diana murmured onto Harley’s skin. There was a terrifying quality to Harley Quinn’s beauty; those eyes told anyone that looked into them that she wasn’t all there — or maybe she was, maybe she was too present in this world, and that was what made her insane. She was unearthly, and Diana knew a lot about unearthliness. 

“I need to be told,” Harley whispered. It sounded almost like a confession, with plenty of shame attached, but they had already bared their souls enough that this little fact shouldn’t have scared Harley to say it. Maybe it was the crazy; the way things changed so quickly. In any case Harley defied all logic. “We all need to be told. We all need positive affirmation… Diana, you’re so beautiful like this. You’re always beautiful but I think you’re the most beautiful between my legs. I’m so excited, Di, I can’t wait to have such a beautiful woman ruin me.”

Diana looked up. Harley stared down at her, her face filled with emotion; there were small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  _ Good, _ some deep, twisted part of Diana thought.  _ Let her cry. _

She listened to it, and, still watching Harley’s reactions, pressed her lips in a kiss to that spot she had been holding, that spot that made her thighs twitch and her face twist into a brief expression of bliss. Her eyes fluttered closed once more, and her entire body rose and swayed with the force of the breath she took. 

“Are you ready for this?” Diana murmured, withdrawing a small amount. She knew her breath still hit Harley, but she didn’t want to get too far away. 

“God, yes,” Harley groaned. “Di… I want it, Di, I want it so bad… please give it to me. Give me all of it.”

Diana pressed her lips to the spot on her bright yellow underwear, still savouring the tease, before inching her fingers under the bottom edges and slowly lifted them up and to the side. Usually she had her partners strip for her; she liked the way they shivered as they became exposed under her stare. Now, though, with Harley already tied up, Diana had to do the work herself. She took it slow because she liked it slow — she liked it to be a show. She liked taking her time to uncover Harley’s glistening cunt, just moving the cloth aside to be able to give it a short kitten lick before covering it back up and pulling the underwear down from the top. Harley groaned the entire time, and Diana could vividly picture her with her head tossed back, an expression of pure bliss blowing out the stress-induced wrinkles.

She had a fair amount of hair down there, which Diana didn’t mind. She almost expected it to be dyed the same crazy colors as her hair, but it was a natural brown. The real prize was her pussy, almost glittering in the pale light. Or maybe that was Diana’s romanticization of it; she’d always loved eating out a good cunt. And Harley’s did look very good, with soft folds and a prominent clit. 

Leaning down, she gave it another little kitten lick. Harley’s thighs shook and she didn’t even think before grabbing hold of them, hooking her arms around them and pressing her fingers into the insides. She hadn’t even done anything, but already the pulse under Diana’s fingertips seemed to shake almost as Harley herself did. 

“Yes, do that again Di, that felt so  _ good, _ I loved it Di, I want you to do it again,” Harley babbled. Diana hummed at the words and rubbed her thighs, leaning close to her cunt and looking up at her flushed face. 

“You’re so vocal,” Diana murmured, her lips barely brushing Harley’s clit. She didn’t even mind — the words built on the pressure in her gut that made her rock back and forth onto empty air. “Do you want me in you?”

“Yes, anything you’ll give me,” Harley groaned. Her mouth hung half-open, the tops of her teeth just barely showing. Diana loved the way she looked at her. “Please, Di, put something in me…”

Well, Diana wasn’t one to deny her partners for long. She stroked down the wetness of Harley’s cunt, letting her fingers become wet and sticky with it, and slowly slid them inside of her. 

So warm and wet… Diana stroked all that she could reach, running her fingers up and down those soft insides. Harley was so welcoming to her intrusion, moaning and encouraging her to go faster. 

“Oh, Di, yes… you look so fucked out right now, just  _ staring  _ at me, god yes, I want you to look at me forever,” Harley babbled. “I love the way you look at me.”

Diana flicked her eyes up to Harley’s face once more. She was almost disappointed to look away from that beautiful cunt, but Harley’s expression was so worth it. With half-lidded eyes staring down at her, and lips bitten red, it was obvious that she had nowhere to stand calling other people  _ fucked out. _

As a test, Diana gave Harley’s clit a small lick, never breaking eye contact. The cunt around her fingers tightened as Harley’s jaw dropped; she shuddered out a breath and a quiet “Fuck, Di,” her head falling to the side as if she had gone boneless. 

Diana tightened her grip on Harley’s thigh. God. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” Diana ordered. She was unexpectedly breathless, but having Harley under her like this made her feel  _ powerful, _ wanted… she understood what Harley said about wanting to stay like this for as long as possible before the fall. They were standing on a cliff’s edge together, and she couldn’t tell who was leading who to the jump. 

Without giving Harley a chance to respond, she dove back in, pulling the small bulb of her clit into her mouth and sucking gently. Diana focused for a long time on that clit, her face pressed deliciously into the soft wetness of Harley, her fingers pushing lazily in and out of her. She loved the natural taste, thick on her tongue, dripping down her chin. 

Harley shook above her. The thigh that Diana still held clenched and unclenched, always trying to squeeze closed. As always, she babbled constantly, almost wordlessly at times. Diana was sure that she had no idea what she was saying. 

She pulled off of her clit with a low moan. “Does that feel good, Leenie?”

“Awh,  _ fuck,  _ Di,  _ please,” _ Harley moaned. “Yes, so good, you’re so good. Please…”

Diana didn’t need any more telling. She looked up at Harley, her face blown out with pleasure, her eyes dark with lust, and with her tongue pulled her clit into her mouth once more. 

This time she let Harley squeeze her thighs around her head. She was sure that, if not bound by the lasso of truth, Harley would have her hands buried in Diana’s thick mane of hair. It would feel so nice, being tugged and pet; she loved it when her hair was pulled. It always felt so good, no matter how rough. 

_ Next time, _ she caught herself thinking. Would there be a next time? Of course Diana would have sex again, but… with Harley Quinn? 

“Di, please,” Harley panted, squeezing her thighs around her head. She realized she had slowed to a stop, her mouth slack around Harley’s clit and her fingers still inside of her. “I  _ need _ you.”

She’d think about it later. For now, they could be hedonistic. 

Diana scissored her fingers open inside of Harley, feeling it drip around her and onto her wrist. Her fingers slipped around each other, and she slid her tongue in beside them, that thick and sweet taste making her hum in satisfaction. 

“Ah,” Harley moaned above her. “Di, not gonna last…”

“Go ahead,” Diana told her, her lips brushing Harley’s cunt. “You’re so beautiful, Leenie. I could spend all day here.”

“Fuck, Di.”

“You’ve done so well,” Diana murmured, her gaze fixed on the way Harley’s cunt glistened in the low light. She wanted to bury her face into it so bad, but she would say just this, and then she could. “Do you want to come?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Harley cried, her thighs shaking as Diana ran her tongue from her hole to her clit, swallowing up the taste of her. “C-coming — !”

Diana pushed her fingers inside as far as they would go, sucked on Harley’s clit, and held on for dear life as Harley’s orgasm ripped through her. The shriek she produced, an utterly inhuman sound, ripped through the hole they were in; her thighs squeezed so tight around Diana’s head and shoulders that she thought she might burst, super strength or no. 

Gradually, Harley relaxed. Her thighs fell from Diana’s shoulders to spread bonelessly on the floor, and her head lolled back, her whole body slumping in the ropes still holding her. She groaned lowly as Diana gently slid her fingers out of her, and they made eye contact as Diana licked the sweet slick off. 

“Fuck,” Harley panted. “Di, you’re so good… you’re so beautiful, Di, thank you.”

Diana didn’t know what to say to that.  _ Thank you? _ Should she say “you’re welcome”? Eventually, she settled on saying, “That was… amazing.”

“Was I good?” Harley asked, her voice small. 

“You were.” Diana still hadn’t gotten off herself, but she didn’t mind. Later. Maybe she’d get Harley to repay the favour one day. 

The taste of her was still thick on her tongue as she sat down, her back to the wall. She touched her fingers to her lips. They felt different, now that she had eaten Harley out. Swollen, of course, and sensitive, but… something more. The experience had changed her, and she was wary of it already. 

She glanced over to see Harley putting her lemon yellow panties back on. The wrongness of the image didn’t hit her for a minute, and then the post-sex haze left her all at once. 

“You — !”

Harley spun around, facing Diana with the knowledge that she had been caught in… the act of picking up her shorts. A grimace-like smile crossed her face. “Sorry, Di, you looked so out of it that I thought it would be best to just head out. Did you think I would stay?”

“But the lasso,” Diana said. It was piled in a softly glowing heap where Harley had been. “… how can you even move right now?” 

“Oh, I’m definitely still shaking, it feels really weird,” Harley said in a rush. “Listen, Di…”

Diana shook her head, looking away from Harley to the pitted walls of the hole. “I… I had a good time, Leenie.”

“I did too,” Harely said. It felt real. Truthful. Diana wanted to believe it so badly. “Di, you’re so… I can’t even describe it. Is it nuts that I want to do it again? Of course it is, we’re… I’m nuts.”

“I want to do it again too,” Diana softly confessed. The words hung in the air between them. 

For a long moment, neither of them said anything, or made a move to leave. Now that the lasso was free, Diana could hook into something on the surface and climb out; she was sure Harley had a similar escape plan. So why wouldn't she... just... _go._

What now? What was she supposed to do now that nothing was like it was before?

“Give me your address, Di,” Harley said into the silence. Both of them were shocked at the suggestion. It was a way to keep in touch, Diana knew; no one on either side really had phones or emails tied to their identities. 

“Now why would I do that?” Diana asked, coming back to herself. “It would be stupid of me to hand out my address to any villain that asks.”

“Because I wouldn’t use it as Harley,” she replied, sounding saner than she had all night. “I’d use it as Leenie.”

It was the smile that did it, the sad little smile that only flashed for a second before giving up. Leenie was a sad person. That was a fact of nature. 

Diana gave her the address. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! love yall. pls help a starving author by leaving comments and kudos <3 <3 <3


End file.
